End Game
by CellarDoor96
Summary: Brandon has become the Champion of Sinnoh, but when rumors spread of a trainer far more powerful than any other, he travels to Kanto to investigate. In Cerulean Cave, he finally catches up with this trainer. The battle of the ages begins. DISCONTINUED
1. Jade

I do not own Pokemon or the characters' species, but I own the characters.

**End Game**

**Chapter 1: Jade**

Brandon moved cautiously through the darkness. Here he was, after looking for nearly an entire month… He'd finally tracked down what he'd been looking for.

There was a noise in the darkness, and he glanced at it, but soon he dismissed it as nothing and carried on. Nothing in here could harm him. He held the flashlight confidently and continued forward. Around him, stalactites and stalagmites stretched from floor to ceiling, the former dripping water and forming puddles on the ground.

The old man had said he'd seen someone enter this cave not very long ago. It had been dark, so he hadn't seen who it was, but Brandon knew that the reputation of this place would keep all but the strongest trainers out. At the least, whomever he found here in Cerulean Cave might know where to find the person he was looking for.

Jade. That name was all he had to go by. It was the name of the person reputed to be the strongest trainer in the world. Recently, rumors had circulated that someone by that name had defeated the former Kanto Champion, Red, who had until then been considered the strongest trainer. Red vanished soon afterward, so no one was able to confirm the reports. And though many had looked for him, no one had been able to find this Jade person.

Brandon swept his flashlight at a guttural growl from his right, and something scampered away. _Even the wild Pokemon don't dare to fight me…_

He was confident that he could defeat Jade, or at least pose a decent challenge to him. He had been a trainer for more than seven years, and he had built his team to be the strongest one possible. He and his Pokemon had been through so much together, he knew they could go wherever and do whatever they wanted…

He spotted a light up ahead, which jerked him out of his reminiscing. It was just a point of light, but it meant that someone, or something, was there. He changed course toward it, approaching it slowly.

"Is someone there?" he called. For some reason his voice sounded muffled.

To his surprise, a voice answered back. "Yes," it said. It was distinctly female.

As he neared the light, he caught sight of a silhouette standing in the gloom. It was a human, but it was very… small. If he didn't know better, he would think it belonged to a child… Then he aimed his flashlight at it, and realized that it _was_ a child.

It was a young girl, with long dark hair and skin so pale it almost glowed. She was wearing a white robe, which was embroidered with red thread near the edges. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed, as if sleeping, although she was standing upright. The light came from a small yellow creature sitting on the rocky ground next to the girl, which was glowing softly. Brandon recognized it as an Abra.

Brandon paused, then stepped closer to the girl. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You know that this place is dangerous…"

She opened her eyes. They were red, and they had a sort of sharp look to them that surprised Brandon. "…If it's so dangerous, then how did we make it here?" she asked, lifting her gaze to him.

He was taken aback. "Well… I don't know… How _did_ you get here…?"

"Exactly…" The girl sighed. "I'm not as helpless as I look, you know… Looks can be deceiving."

"…What's your name?" Brandon asked, uncertainly.

She paused for a moment, as if considering whether it was worth answering. The whole time, the Abra at her side remained motionless. Finally, she said, "…My name is Jade."

Brandon blinked. After a moment, his brain made the connection. "…Wait, you mean…"

The girl nodded. "I've been waiting for you, Brandon."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've heard about you… You've made quite a name for yourself. You're the champion of Sinnoh, a master trainer… I knew that eventually, you would come here."

Brandon paused. "…Well, I guess… Er, you're really a girl?"

"…Yes."

"…Wow."

She sighed. "Are you going to be stuck on that all day? Or… was there something you wanted to do?"

Brandon nodded. "Sorry. Uh, anyway… I challenge you to a battle, using six Pokemon each."

"I accept." The girl smiled for the first time. "Hopefully you'll be a challenge for me, Brandon… But first, we should go somewhere brighter."

Brandon glanced back the way he'd come. "Er, do you want to get out of the cave? There's a little field just across the river outside…"

"No." She shook her head and glanced down at the Abra. "That would take too long… Abra, you know what to do."

The Abra opened its eyes, revealing them to be red, just like the girl's. "_Yes, ma'am,_" said a voice in Brandon's mind, which he knew came from the Abra. The voice gave him the feeling that it was female, for whatever reason.

Brandon stared. "Your Abra can talk?"

The next moment everything was engulfed in a flash of light. Brandon lost all sensations for a split second, feeling as if his entire body had gone numb at once, and then his feeling was restored. He was, however, still unable to move any part of his body. _What the heck is this…?!_

The light suddenly faded, and Brandon could see again. He blinked and turned to look around at his surroundings.

Around him were many trees, and he could hear the sounds of Pokemon calling. Leaves rustled, branches snapped, and from somewhere nearby came the sound of waves crashing on a shore. Under him was a dirt path, which ran back through the trees, turned a corner, and vanished. Everything was brightly lit by sunlight.

A few feet away, the girl, Jade, was standing, watching him. He looked at her. "…This is near Twinleaf Town," he said flatly.

She nodded.

"That's in Sinnoh."

Another nod.

"We were just in Kanto. How did you…?"

Jade glanced at the Abra which was again sitting at her side. "Explain it to him, Abra."

The Abra lifted its head but did not reopen its eyes. "_It was only a Teleport. I do it all the time… I can think of any place on the globe, and take myself there instantly. My range is a bit more limited with passengers, and this was actually near the edge of my range, but I sensed that this place had special significance to you. That was why I chose it._"

Brandon's eyes widened. "That's amazing… But yes. This was where I was born and grew up."

Jade tilted her head. "So…" she began, "Do you want to battle? This place makes a good battlefield…"

"Oh, right." Brandon reached into his backpack and took out a Poke Ball. "Will you be using Abra?" He was confident that even with its awesome Teleporting powers, he could still easily defeat the small fox Pokemon. After all, it was only an Abra, and they weren't that strong.

"Oh, no, I usually only use Abra for Teleporting…" Jade said, shaking her head. She reached into a pocket on her robe and produced a black and yellow ball, an Ultra Ball. "Let's finish this quickly, I have some training to do…"

"Hmph." Brandon pressed the button on his Poke Ball, and it opened, releasing a Pokemon with a flash of light. His Pokemon was a small, white one, with a shape reminiscent of a cloud. "Ara, get ready," he told his Castform.

"…'Ara'? You name your Pokemon… that's cute." With a flash of light, Jade released a Pokemon from her Ultra Ball. It was four-legged, with black claws, a black face, and a black blade attached to its head. It growled and crouched low, anticipating a fight.

Brandon ignored her comment and instead focused on her Pokemon. "An Absol? That's pretty good, but it's no match for Ara."

Jade watched coolly. "I was actually hoping to get some training in for Absol… Try not to lose too quickly, okay?"

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Brandon looked at his Pokemon. "Rain Dance!" he commanded.

"Absol, Swords Dance," Jade ordered.

And the battle commenced.


	2. Absol

**Chapter 2: Absol**

Ara the Castform began to move, nodding its head back and forth while humming in its high squeaky voice. Almost immediately, dark, ominous clouds moved in overhead, filling the sky.

Meanwhile Absol was performing a similar operation. The black scythe on its forehead began to glow softly, and, closing its eyes, the Absol began to move its body in a complex series of movements. It gradually sped up, until soon it was almost reduced to a blur. Throughout, it gave no indication of tiring.

Both trainers watched intently as the first rain drops began to fall. The Castform stopped its dance, instead looking upward as if waiting for something to happen.

One small drop fell on Ara. Immediately, it began to spread out instead of running off, clinging to the Castform's gray skin. It changed color from clear to a light blue as it did so, taking an almost gelatinous appearance. Within moments the covering had encased nearly its entire body.

"Weather Ball," Brandon commanded.

The rain had by now begun to fall much faster, pouring down on them. The Castform looked at the sky, then at the still-dancing Absol. Suddenly, above the battlefield, the rain froze in place, floating freely in the air. All of the individual raindrops began to move again a moment later, but not downward like they should; instead, they began to move in circles. They struck each other as they moved, absorbing each other, until they formed several huge globes of water. These globes soon moved together, fusing into one massive ball of water.

The Castform made a happy noise. The ball then fired itself out of the sky, seemingly of its own accord, directly at Absol.

Absol darted out of the way, scythe still glowing. The ball of water however adjusted its course. It smashed into Absol, sending it flying, and drenching the area as it burst. Absol, however, nimbly recovered, landing on its feet. It did not seem hurt at all, though its fur was now thoroughly drenched.

"Night Slash, Absol," Jade commanded.

Absol stopped its dance-like movements, and its glowing scythe changed to a darker glow. It growled, then dashed at Brandon's Castform, jumping at it and swinging its scythe around for the strike.

"Ara, dodge, then use Weather Ball!" Brandon ordered.

However, the Castform was unable to react quickly enough, surprised by the Absol's speed. It was struck by the attack and summarily sent crashing into the ground several feet away.

"Ara!" Brandon cried in concern, taking a step toward his injured Pokemon. "Get up!"

The Castform shakily lifted itself from the crater where it had literally been pounded into the ground. It blinked, looked at Brandon, then gave a small murmur and collapsed again.

"It seems your Castform is no longer able to fight…" Jade said impassively.

Brandon recalled his Pokemon in a flash of light. He sighed. "Great effort, Ara." Then, putting the Poke Ball away, he stopped to consider his options.

He studied Jade's Absol carefully. Despite how quickly Ara had been defeated, Weather Ball had still hit. It had to have helped, even if there was no visible effect.

Now, what was the best Pokemon to use? He deliberated for just a moment longer, before reaching into his backpack and producing another Poke Ball. "Kalani, you're up," he said, as he released another Pokemon in a flash of light.

A large bird-like Pokemon materialized. It seemed to be in the process of preening its gray and white feathers, but when it noticed where it was it quickly stopped and stood to attention.

Jade raised one eyebrow. "A Staraptor. Interesting…"

"_Be careful,_" Abra said suddenly. "_Staraptor are far more agile than Absol…_"

Jade nodded. "Yes… But it doesn't help him… if he can't hit us. Absol, Night Slash again."

Absol's scythe regained its dark glow. Absol then darted at Staraptor, swinging its scythe around like before.

"Kalani, use Close Combat," Brandon commanded, grinning.

The Staraptor calmly turned to look at Absol as it approached. At the very last second, it struck out at blinding speed with its beak, stabbing at the Absol's face. Absol hissed at it was sent flying backward a foot, and its scythe lost its glow.

The Staraptor was instantly on Absol, stabbing with its beak as well as buffeting with its powerful wings. Absol resisted, biting and scratching, but was easily overpowered. Gradually it was forced backward, now bruised and injured in multiple places.

"Perish Song," Jade said.

Absol was sent sprawling by one of the Staraptor's blows, but before the Staraptor could follow up, it opened its mouth. From Absol's mouth then issued an unsettling, eerie sound, made all the more unsettling by the fact that its mouth was not moving at all. The sound was a jumble of discordant, screeching notes, but it somehow still produced a rhythmic effect that haunted the listener.

Brandon blinked nervously. "Finish it off, Kalani."

His Staraptor approached Absol and looked down at it. Absol closed its mouth and began to stand up, but it was shaky and it fell again. Staraptor then, with a caw of victory, pulled back one wing and delivered a massive blow. Absol was sent skidding across the wet grass with a yelp of pain. Then it collapsed wearily and closed its eyes.

Jade walked over to her Pokemon, slowly. Her face was completely expressionless as she knelt beside it. "You did well, girl," she said quietly as she stroked Absol's head, then she recalled it in a flash of light.

"What will you use now?" Brandon asked, smirking.

She stood up and went back to her former spot next to Abra. "That's a good question…" she said, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Abra spoke. "_I suggest a defensive strategy… Staraptor is a powerful attacker, so the best thing to do seems to be to outlast it. It also is under the effect of Perish Song, which means that stalling for time would assure either its defeat or its withdrawal._" It then paused and glanced at Jade, opening its bright red eyes for only a moment. "_…For that matter, Jade, I am under Perish Song's effect as well… I will have to sleep until it wears off._"

She nodded. "I understand…" Abra closed its eyes again and bowed its head, becoming still.

"…Why don't you just recall Abra?" Brandon asked, bewildered at this exchange.

Jade looked at him. "Abra does not belong to me. She is my partner… Nothing less."

"…Uh, sure…" He shook his head. "Well, have you made your decision yet?"

"Will you recall your Staraptor?" Jade asked.

"No. Perish Song shouldn't have any effect on her for a while, and she can still fight in the meantime."

"Very well, then…" Jade reached into a pocket in her robe and produced a black and green ball. "I choose… Dusknoir."

She pushed the button on the ball, releasing the Pokemon inside with a burst of darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: For those who were wondering about Absol's fourth move, it was Psycho Cut but there was never a reason for it to use it.

Yes, all of Jade's and Brandon's Pokemon have exactly four moves each.


End file.
